Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), resistance variable memory, and flash memory, among others. Types of resistance variable memory include phase change material (PCM) memory, programmable conductor memory, and resistive random access memory (RRAM), among others.
Non-volatile memory is utilized in memory devices for a wide range of electronic applications in need of high memory densities, high reliability, and data retention without power. Non-volatile memory may be used in, for example, personal computers, portable memory sticks, solid state drives (SSDs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players such as MP3 players, movie players, and other electronic devices.
Challenges related to memory device fabrication include decreasing the size of a memory device, decreasing the power consumption of a memory device, increasing the storage density of a memory device, and/or limiting memory device cost. As memory devices become increasingly smaller with memory cell feature size shrinking, the chance for disturb between memory cells in an array of memory cells can increase, the yield during the manufacturing process can decrease, and the reliability of memory cells during use can decrease.